


There’s still a thread that runs from your body to mine

by merihn



Series: I wish we were all rose-coloured too [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: Alex and Luke finally kiss.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: I wish we were all rose-coloured too [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998832
Comments: 13
Kudos: 195





	There’s still a thread that runs from your body to mine

**Author's Note:**

> I started this while writing _We sang along to the start of forever_ as a separate piece because I felt like it was important to have them have their first kiss alone after everyone getting together. 
> 
> Title from Forgiveness by Paramore.

Luke tapped idly at the piano, not really playing anything, just enjoying the clear, ringing note each key made. He looked up when Alex walked into the studio, smiling at him automatically. Alex made his way over and Luke shifted to make room for him on the piano bench. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Alex said, twisting his fingers in the sleeves of his hoodie.

“Uh oh,” Luke teased. Alex smiled for a moment then sobered. Luke stiffened. Was this where Alex told him it had all been a mistake and he only wanted to be with Willie?

“Oh, no, it’s nothing bad,” Alex caught Luke’s hand in his. “It’s… I wanted to kiss you the other day, but… with everyone around it just didn’t feel right. Not after… not after all we’ve been through.”

Luke nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about that too. I was jealous that Reggie got to kiss you first.”

Alex looked sidelong at him, one side of his mouth lifted in a smile. “Not really, though.”

“No,” Luke agreed, pressing their shoulders together, then half stood, swinging a leg over the bench so he could face Alex. Alex drew in a breath, and turned to face him. It was slightly awkward with their legs in the way, until Luke slung one leg over Alex’s and scooted closer.

Alex’s blue eyes were serious as they met his, a lock of hair hanging over one eye, and Luke reached up to brush it back. His fingers lingered on the curve of Alex’s ear, just touching, and Alex shivered slightly. Luke let his hand trail down, following the line of Alex’s throat to rest in the hollow of his collarbone. Alex swallowed visibly, leaning into the touch. 

They moved in at the same time and kissed gently, just a soft press of lips. Alex sucked in a shaky breath and clutched at the collar of Luke’s shirt, pulling him closer, and Luke anchored his hand around Alex’s neck. Then they were kissing again, finding a rhythm long thought lost, warm and wet and so perfect. 

Luke wanted more, wanted to show Alex how he felt, how much he regretted letting him go. He deepened the kiss, encouraging Alex to open his mouth and let him in. It felt like they kissed forever, relearning and figuring each other out, then simply enjoying each other. 

“God,” Alex panted when they finally parted. “Why did we stop doing that again?”

Luke laughed and kissed him, slower, taking his time to explore Alex’s mouth. Alex clutched at Luke’s waist, trying to pull him closer. 

“The bench wasn’t made for this,” Luke murmured, pressing tiny kisses to Alex’s face. Alex laughed and abruptly stood, pulling Luke to his feet and leading him over to the couch.

***

Luke was lying on top of Alex, kissing him lazily when Reggie teleported in, announcing himself by wolf whistling and startling them apart.

“So this is what you two get up to when I’m not around.” Reggie grinned and wandered over, dropping to the floor in front of the couch. “Don’t stop on my account.” He crossed his legs and set his elbows on his knees, chin cupped in his hands. He watched them expectantly.

Alex spluttered and pushed Reggie’s face away with a hand splayed across his face, then made a disgusted sound. “Dude! Don’t lick me!” Alex rubbed his hand on Luke’s back and Luke objected loudly. Alex smiled at him coyly and combed his fingers through Luke’s hair, tilting up to kiss him, muffling his protest. Luke couldn’t resist, kissing Alex soundly. He looked up to see Reggie watching them closely, eyes dark, teeth set in his lip. Luke couldn’t stop the laughter bubbling up in his chest and dropped his head onto Alex’s shoulder.


End file.
